First Dance or Last
by Twiist
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Draco and Pansy during the end of their 7th year at Hogwarts.


** First Dance or Last?**

--This is kind of an AU type situation, I almost see it as if the events from a 6th year perspective happened in the 7th year instead, although in a slightly different capacity. Perhaps it'll make more sense once you've read it, I can only hope that it will at any rate, lol - Also, this was supposed to be a oneshot to start with, but it kinda spiralled into a bigger story in my head than I first imagined, so I shall (hopefully) finish at some point, although I am lazy in general so new chapters might take a while.. Ok, rant done--

**  
**

_The First Dance_

**  
**

"_What a loathsome evening.." _Draco muttered with a scowl towards his untouched glass of Firewhiskey spiked pumpkin juice. Pansy rolled her eyes but couldn't fight back a nod of her head, sat just as boredly by his side as they watched half of the student body twirling each other round the lavishly glittering dance floor of the great hall.

"_I couldn't agree more.. It's a shame you seem to have lost your touch or I'm sure we'd be making it a little more entertaining right now, rather than sat here scowling at the world like there was no tomorrow"_

She smirked to herself, taking a drink from her own vodka spiked cup with a slight wince before her eyes settled once more on his untouched goblet. Draco turned to her with a smirk, drawing her eyes up to meet his once more with such a motion and shrugging his shoulders before turning his attention back towards the couples on the floor before them.

"_Perhaps there isn't."_

Pansy's eyes, which had instantly followed his gaze back towards the other students as though something interesting had suddenly occurred, suddenly turned back on him at his words, her head tilted in interest as if she hadn't understood a word of what he had said but refusing to vocalise such a wondering and instead opting for a rather trademark sassy tone.

"_Oh, stop being so cynical. You can't stop the sun from rising Draco, even your powers of persuasion aren't enough to warrant an act so preclusive."_

He shrugged again, not meeting her eyes despite knowing they were fixed on his rather blank expression and allowing a slight smirk to tug at one corner of his lips at the knowledge of such.

"_While my accolades are both notable and plentiful, I suppose you may well be right on that one matter. Still, you never know."_

She raised an eyebrow at this, his voice seeming far too knowledgeable for it to just be a random mention from a boy who had only recently come of age. Not letting the slight twinge of fear spurred from the air of severity in his sarcastic tone reach her eyes, she turned back towards the dance floor with a slight frown for a moment before allowing herself to turn back to him with a rather determined look.

"_Dance with me then."_

Her voice was half sarcastic although sounding strangely like an order within such a light tone. Draco turned to her, one eyebrow raised as though the very idea was positively ludicrous, meeting her eyes for the briefest of moments before turning away from her rather than be locked in such an intent gaze.

"_You know I don't dance unless it is required of me, Parkinson."_

His voice flat and his eyes still fixed on the dance floor, Pansy sighed frustratedly at his reply, her voice betraying such an emotion more than she would have liked as she gave her answer to such.

"_You have said that **every time **I've asked you to dance with me over the past 7 years!"_ She frowned _"I think that's enough licence to fill the title of it being a requirement, dear. This is the last ball of our last school year, and if you think I intend to just sit here lamenting my existence in this godforsaken place while you do the same, then you're quite mistaken, Draco Abraxus Malfoy."_

Her last three words seeming to ring with venom and Draco near wincing at having his full name uttered aloud, (although turning his head away so she could not see how much he loathed such a name) Pansy pouted at his seeming ignorance, slamming her drink down on the table behind them and folding her arms tightly across her chest whilst staring him down with a less than subtle glare. Draco managed to avoid her eyes for a few moments longer before being quite unable to ignore the holes that her gaze seemed to be burning in the side of his head, forcing him to turn back to her.

"_Fine.." _he sighed, getting to his feet with a slight although playful roll of his eyes and extending a hand towards her with a rather courtly bow and a near mocking grin alongside the seeming sincerity of such an action; a fairly farcical image of a true pureblood male. _"May I have this dance, my lady?"_

Pansy, taken aback by her demands being met for a change, raised both of her eyebrows in surprise and let her mouth hang open for a small moment before righting herself and reaching tentatively towards his hand with a still confused look on her face at such a predicament; as though such a situation could have only presented itself in a dream, and for a moment, wondering if she had simply nodded off due to how dull such an event as their end of year ball had turned out to be. Swiftly realising she had not as the almost expectant grin on Draco's face continued to point itself in her direction with a subtly impatient raise of his eyebrow, she smiled. She had never expected to get her way more than to liven up the conversation with an argument of snips and sarcasm, and now faced with the prospect of finally being allowed the rather exclusive pleasure of dancing with Draco, she had no choice in her mind but to instantly face up to such a thought; one that had been playing on her mind at every ball and social gathering since the two had first met all those years ago. Taking one last moment to consider his hand with a look on her face as though she was already comparing proverbial wedding dresses ready for the big day, she eventually put her thoughts aside and clasped her fingers lightly around his, allowing herself to be pulled softly to her feet and finding Draco extending his arm for her to latch on to and be led towards the dance floor. Even more taken aback by his observation of manners than she had been the initial offer, despite always having believed that such etiquette had been instilled in him since childhood, she found her feet suddenly feeling light under the knowledge that he was extending such propriety on her behalf whether it was simply to prove a point or not. With a lopsided smile towards him as Draco led them onto the floor, she placed her hand on his shoulder in tandem with his falling on the curve of her waist, their hands meeting on the other side with a brief wink from Draco before he began to lead the way in a dance that near took Pansy's breath away, causing a vaguely girlish giggle to surface alongside her slightly blushing cheeks.

"_Our first dance.." _She said with a smile, Draco, however, simply winked once more before twirling her round quite elaborately and dipping her backwards in one swift and faultless motion, a grin on his lips as he spoke.

"_Perhaps our last.."_

A slight frown appearing on her face once more, she raised an eyebrow, the air of concern coming back as quickly and chillingly as it had before, although this time she didn't let her voice betray such thinking, speaking evenly and rather boredly.

"_What's with all the 'perhaps' nonsense? Is there something you're not telling me?"_

"_Perhaps…" _He grinned _"Although maybe I just think you're a little more tolerable when I'm winding you up.." _He chuckled and Pansy stepped on his foot as a reply, finding herself annoyed that this caused nothing but a slight wince and the skipping of a step in his so far flawless dancing - for one who hated such an activity, Draco Malfoy certainly seemed to be annoyingly good at it. Shaking her head at him she pouted a little, although clearly fakely.

"_Arrogant Bastard" _She smirked. Draco merely raised an eyebrow as though this was too easy a battle.

"_Irritable Bitch" _He replied boredly. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"_Oh, How original.." _she smirked again, to which Draco replied with an annoyingly charming grin

"_How sweet of you to notice. Now shut up before I walk off and leave you here dancing on your own like a fool" _

He grinned the same grin again, and she couldn't help herself from reciprocating despite her face trying to force every one of its muscles into a frown. Draco noticing such an attemptively forced expression, took the opportunity to spin her round once more with another grin, causing Pansy to giggle to herself in a rather uncharacteristically girlish manner as he set her down and her feet hit the floor again, her head instantly shaking as though either rather impressed or vastly the opposite. Finding himself unable to hold in a laugh, Draco smiled at her a second later, one eyebrow raised with an almost enquiring expression.

"_Worth the wait?" _He asked in a rather unreadable tone, to which Pansy's eyebrow raised to match his as her dark and near smiling eyes locked onto his grey counterparts before turning her gaze away a mere moment later with a shrug and a lopsided smirk in his general direction

"_I'm quite sure I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about Mr Malfoy.." _

Her eyes having averted themselves from his for a moment, she soon turned back and smiled, her actual answer quite clear on her face and only clarified more so by a single nod from him and not a word more on the matter due to their obvious knowledge of such a conclusion without the words needing to be said. After twirling her round the floor a few more times, Draco suddenly felt the unsurpassable the need to solidify such un-uttered sentiments, or at least to give them due reason to be spoken aloud. With a near trademark grin although an almost softened version of such for the most fleeting of moments, Draco dipped her down towards the floor with a grin before pressing his mouth to hers and holding her there in such an embrace for a long moment - which in Pansy's mind could have been an eternity or a single second, despite the time not mattering in the slightest - and into the type of passionate kiss that even classic romance novels can't properly dictate. Pulling apart from her a good few moments later - although, to Draco as well, such a kiss could have easily lasted a lifetime of a minute depending on how he looked at it - before pulling her back up into their prior dancing position, having to support her weight a little more than before and grinning at the need to do so.

"_Do I still not warrant an answer?" _He replied casually, despite knowing the answer already from the look on her face in tandem with the sudden lightness of her feet, the two seeming to ignore the several eyes on them from around the room; teachers and students alike.

"_Yes… Just, Yes…" _She grinned up at him for a moment, her voice a near breathy whisper of gratification before she noticed her own tone, suddenly feeling forced to turn away from his still charmingly grinning gaze in an effort to bury her head in his chest to hide her blushing cheeks.


End file.
